<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pocky Is A Curse by MissyNekoChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436814">Pocky Is A Curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan'>MissyNekoChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Chaos, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Libraries, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, The Pocky Game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyNekoChan/pseuds/MissyNekoChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokichi convinces Shuichi to play the Pocky Game with him. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pocky Is A Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shuichi was just trying to study in the school library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like that was the only place he could get some peace and quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that's why he was annoyed when Kokichi Ouma, his annoying friend, plopped down in a chair next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey! Shumai!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi scooted his chair closer to him until the two chairs formed some sort of bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shumai, why won't you look at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poked at his friend’s face until he finally snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, don't be mean,” he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Now what is it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He grinned evilly as he pulled a box of Pocky out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets play a game Shumai!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C'mon please?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pretty please?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Kokichi I sa-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked up at his friend who was literally begging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid Kokichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid cute puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll play your dumb game, but you have to promise to leave me alone afterwords.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sounds great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuichi kind of regretted agreeing to this before he knew what kind of game he was going to be playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were gonna be playing the Pocky Game! You know what that is, right?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shuichi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi sighed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Basically, you take a stick of Pocky and each person puts an end in their mouth. Then, you start eating it until you get to the middle and the first person to pull away loses, except we play my version, so if you pull away, you have to tell the other person your crush!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What had he gotten himself into?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's just get this over with.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He could just lie and say Kaede or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi can spot lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he either had to kiss his crush or confess to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could even try to protest, there was a piece of Pocky shoved into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi put his lips around the other end and stared at Shuichi with shining eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the boys’ lips began to get closer together until they were practically touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, Shuichi had to be rational here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On one hand h-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have time to do any more thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kokichi bit the last piece off the Pocky and their lips touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Shuichi didn't pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and let himself melt into the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prayed that the library did not have any cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat there, kissing, for what felt like an eternity to Shuichi, until Kokichi finally pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was super fun Shumai! We should play again some time!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gave a smile before getting up and walking off, leaving Shuichi dazed and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>